


Bad Habits

by ImProbablyNot



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Genderbending, Light BDSM, they’re lesbians!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImProbablyNot/pseuds/ImProbablyNot
Summary: “Those memories were all she had. They had never texted, never sent photos, never exchanged more than a few words in their clipped phone conversations. She would try not to fall into these trances when Mikaela was around, fearful that if they locked eyes her wife would realize where her mind had wandered. It was over. She had assured her.“Alex is in California to break it off with an old fling.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Shoulda known, little girl, that you’d do me wrong

She was done. She had promised herself, promised her.

And yet, her fingers twitched for her phone the minute the plane touched down. She still had the number, she had never been able to delete it. Sometimes back home she would just stare at it, let the memories come flooding back. Rain would beat down on her London windows but she was far away, watching the sun setting over the beach. A bloody streak flung across the sky as it dropped. Those memories were all she had. They had never texted, never sent photos, never exchanged more than a few words in their clipped phone conversations. She would try not to fall into these trances when Mikaela was around, fearful that if they locked eyes her wife would realize where her mind had wandered. It was over. She had assured her. 

She wheeled her small checked bag through the airport, the flat soles of her mules click clacking in the quiet of the early morning, her fellow passengers mostly silent businesspeople traveling through the terminal in a confident, practiced manor. She tried to emulate them, to put on a facade that said she knew exactly what she was doing, even as her resolve crumbled by the second. She spotted a restroom and made a beeline for it, thinking that some cold water on her face would help her. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, at the heavy bags under her eyes, she could never sleep on planes. Seemingly of their own accord, her eyes flashed to the pocket of her jeans where her phone was tucked away. Her mirror image teased her, egging her on, ¨Do it, do it.¨ And she broke, twirling on her toes, nearly running into the last stall, grateful that she was the only occupant in the room. She nearly dropped her phone as she took it out of her pocket, her long fingers trembling. She easily found the number, a practiced routine at this point, but then stopped with a finger hovering above it. Was she really gonna do this? Did she have no care, no respect for herself or the woman she’d promise her heart, her life to? And again, her body working without her consent, her finger tapped the number, bringing her phone to life. 

One ring, two rings, three - “Hi.” That voice. It washed over her and her heart stopped its erratic beating, her breathing steadied.

“I’m in town.” So easy, so simple.

“That’s good to hear. What are you doing tonight?”

Without any hesitation she said, “I’m free. Meet me at the hotel?” 

“I’ll be there at 7.”

“Perfect. A drink in the bar first?”

“Naturally,” the voice purred, flowing out of the phone like warm honey. 

“Great, see you then.” She was already feeling nervous again, knowing the conversation was going to end and she would have to find a way to fill the 12 hours until they met. 

“Goodbye, Alex.”

“Bye!” But the voice was already gone, the ear too far away to hear slight tremble in her voice. 

\---

In the cab to the hotel Alex’s mood wavered between nervous giggles and deep shame, wringing her hands together over her phone. At one point a pang of guilt shot through her and she realized she hadn’t texted Mikaela. This cemented her status as the worst wife in the world, she knew how much Mik worried. The short text took far too long to write, her sluggish fingers wanting to betray her, to reveal her true intentions, but thankfully she still had some measure of control over her body. 

“Hey, babe. Landed safely, heading to the hotel now. Love you.”

Mik’s response was immediate. “Fantastic! Get some sleep and call me after. Love you too, Aly xx”

Fuck. She didn’t deserve her. She really didn’t. 

As they got closer to the hotel Alex’s heart began its wild staccato once more, waiting for the moment where this would all begin feeling real, and then suddenly the cab burst over the hill and the wide expanse of the California coast came into view. It was like going from black and white to color. Her eyes watered as the sun glinted off the water doing its slow, calming dance. Back and forth, back and forth. She stared, attempting to match her breathing to its ebb and flow. It worked, and she felt the pressure rise off her chest, a small smile peaking out on the side of her mouth. 11 more hours. 

\---

She collapsed in a heap on the bed the minute she entered the room, her shoes sliding off her feet with two soft thumps. She only just had the wherewithal to remember to set an alarm, and then sleep, sweet merciful sleep, washed over her. 

\---

It seemed as if she had only just shut her eyes when the tinkling of her phone buzzed in her ear. That had been an impossibly fast 3 hours, but even so, she felt well-rested and wide awake now. She groaned quietly as she stretched her long limbs, listening to the familiar pops. She should do some yoga this afternoon. She would need to be limber for tonight. 

She finally rolled out of the bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom, peeling off her layers of clothing and tossing them behind her. She deftly popped the button fly of her black wide-legged jeans and they fell to the ground, pooling around her feet for only a moment as she continued to walk. She felt for the familiar light switch, grateful for the dimmer, not yet ready to face herself in the full light. And yet, when she again locked eyes with herself, her face was entirely different than it had been at the airport. The mask of guilt she had worn, pulling her features down and bringing the crease between her eyes into stark relief, had vanished. It had been replaced with lightness that Alex hadn’t seen on her face in months. Her eyes bright, small flecks of green appearing in their chocolate depths, there was color on her cheeks, a healthy flush, and finally there was that smile. The one that had just been appearing as she rode down the coastline. It was no longer just a hint at the corner of her upturned lips. It was massive, uncontrollable, she wouldn’t have been able to stop it if she could. A small laugh bubbled up and burst from her lips. Tonight. 8 hours. She was going to need to calm down.

She took a quick shower, her long brown hair tied up in a bun, just letting the cool water run over her face and body, and threw a few things together to take down to the beach. She would have a snack - and more importantly a drink, what Mikaela would call a tightener - and then give Mik a call from the beach. 

She dressed simply in a black string bikini and cream-colored cover up, adding the large, floppy straw sun hat that Mik loved to make fun of, Alex was always quick to remind her that they weren’t getting any younger. “Maybe,” Mikaela would say with a smile, “but at least I’ll never be as old as you, gran.” 

“Two months!” Alex would huff, the game practiced and familiar. “Will you love me even when I’m old and gray and I can’t wipe my own bum?” 

Mikaela would wrap her arms around Alex, settling her hands on her slim hips, looking down from her slightly taller vantage point. “Always, even when you get one of those terrible little dogs that shites in the house and is afraid of its own shadow.” 

Sinking into her arms, Alex would run her fingers over Mik’s face, tracing her long nose and pointed chin. “Love you, Mik.”

“Forever, Aly.” 

Alex was absorbed in the memory as she ran her thumbs over the rim of the hat. Her breath caught in her throat as she pictured her wife. It was nearly 7.30 in London, she was most likely finishing up dinner, pouring herself one more glass of wine before heading into the studio for a few hours. Mikaela loved to write at night, with a soft-scented candle burning and Bonnie their 4 year-old lab mix curled up on the sofa. On nights she was free Alex would bring a book and snuggle up next to Bonnie, both of them letting Mik’s soft plucking wash over them. Invariably, Alex would put down her book and walk over to Mik, plopping down in her lap to sing a few chords or help Mikaela when she was stuck on a song. That was one of the most amazing things about their relationship, they were constantly collaborating. Both were open to any and all ideas the other had, always wanting to know what the other thought. That was what had first drawn Alex to her when they met. Alex knew so many musicians who wouldn’t let anyone near until the project was completed, never asking for a helping hand, a open ear. But not her Mikaela. She ached to know what Alex was thinking, and Alex was only too happy to divulge her every thought, loving the earnest look on her wife’s face. They had no secrets from each other except, except.... 

Alex shook her head like a horse plagued by midges. What was wrong with her? Hadn’t she just proved to herself that she was married to the most amazing woman alive, and yet here she was half way across the world, lying, cheating seemingly with ease. She stared at the hotel room, her belongings already making themselves at home in the familiar spots, even though it had been a year since she’d last been here. 

This was it. The last time. This was closure, a final goodbye. It was probably a lie, but it still soothed Alex as she finished packing her tote, slipping on a pair of braided sandals and her large Tom Ford sunglasses, a Christmas present from Mikaela their first year of marriage. After this, she was done.


	2. Shoulda known by the way you were showing off

Alex coaxed the last few drops of her margarita from the small plastic tumbler in her hand. ‘Alright, you pansy, do it.’ She thought to herself. She stared at her phone and she seemed to feel it staring back at her. “Fine!” She said under her breath, or at least she meant to. She thought she saw a middle-aged couple walking by her chair shoot her matching wary looks. She opened the phone to her recent calls, throat tightening as she saw who her most recent call was, the name sitting just above Mikaela, whom she had called just before taking off. 

She cleared her throat loudly, eliciting more looks, she was sure, and pressed Mik’s name. She answered quickly with a cheery, “‘Lo, love!”

Even in her semi-panicked state, a wide smile filled her face at the sounds of Mikaela’s untroubled voice. “Hey, babe.”

“How is LA? We miss you, mama.” 

Alex thought she might start tearing up, “Good - it’s good. I miss you too. How’s Bon?”

“Oh, you know her, happy as a pig in shite,” Mik answered with a small chuckle. “But she wishes you were here to cuddle with.” 

“Are you in the studio?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Alex heard Mik take a sip of wine. “Just got in here, Bon and I had a late supper on the balcony. It’s beautiful today, you know, for London.” 

Alex’s expression softened, “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

Alex could hear the smile in her wife’s voice when she answered softly, “I’ll make sure to save the next one for you. Even if it means hail or tornados or pea soup raining down til you get back.”

“Thanks, baby. You’re too good for me,” Alex whispered, truly meaning it. 

“You bet your sweet arse I am.” Alex was sure Mikaela had ended the sentence with a wink. “So what are you up to today? Did you get to nap? Your meeting with James isn’t until tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, sometime in the afternoon. I had a quick nap and then made it out to the beach for the day, gonna soak up whatever vitamin D I can.” Alex shook the ice in her cup, taking a watery sip of her drink. 

“I hope you’ve got your sombrero on, I don’t want you coming back to me looking like an old wallet,” another sip and a quiet chuckle. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, the color rising in her cheeks. 

“Hmm, good girl.” Mikaela’s voice was like velvet.

“Well, um,” Alex spluttered, “I’ll let you get back to work. Give Bon some love from me.” 

“Will do. Talk to you later, babe.”

“Love you, Mik,” Alex said the phone shaking ever so slightly in her hand.

“Forever, Aly.” 

——

She stayed at the beach for one more margarita a quick dip in the water, loving the feeling of the bath-warm water lapping at her ankles as she waded in. She dove in as a wave crashed over her, letting her hair fly behind her like a cape, as she came up the long tendrils wrapped themselves around her neck and she let them stay there for a few moments, touching her fingers to the wet strands before dipping her head in backwards and smoothing it out. She waded around, bouncing up and down in the waves for a little while longer before making her way back to her lounge chair. She pulled her phone out of her bag to check the time and saw a notification from Mikaela. 

It was a video of Bonnie in the studio. Mik had set the phone up so Alex could see her fingers strumming on her acoustic guitar as Bonnie howled softly from the couch. They were convinced she was part hound dog, Alex had never met a lab who howled like Bonnie before. The video went on for another minute, Alex could hear Mikaela join in with the howls, egging Bonnie on until finally she saw Mik’s hands stop on the guitar and move to pick up the phone, bringing it up to her smiling face. “Don’t have too much fun without us, love.” A kiss and a wink and then the video was over. 

Alex felt like she could taste her heart in her throat, a hard lump impeding her ability to breathe, to get any oxygen to her brain. She half wished that it was true, that the her sight would slowly darken at the edges, dragging her down to a silent sleep. But alas, she wasn’t so lucky. She had made a beautiful bed, and then shat all over it, and now she had to clean it up with no one to blame but herself. What a fool. 

——

Back in her room she followed through on her promise to do some yoga. A fancy ass joint like this would even bring you up a mat so you could do it in your room. In classic Alex style, she also ordered a bottle of champagne and a six pack of whatever shit beer they had on offer. Beer for now, bubbles for later. She did an hour of yoga on her balcony, there was just enough room for her to stretch her arms to her sides, but it was still a tight squeeze. She played some calming music on her phone, doing her best to zone out, to let her body tell her what to do and let her mind take a rest. For the most part she succeeded, really pushing herself into the poses, focusing on her muscles and her joints, going right to the edge of comfort. Her final quiet poses were of course where her mind seemed to knock on the side of her head and say, “Oh great, you’re done. Beautiful. Shall I count the ways in which you’re betraying your gorgeous, talented, ever-patient wife?”

Sitting in of the white patio chairs she scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her fists and drained half her beer in one gulp. Her sight returned, little pinpricks of light flashing before her, and she tried to focus on the landscape. Her room had an unobstructed view of the beach, and she was wasting it right now staring at her feet. She scanned her phone, checking the time for what must have been the one millionth time. 3 hours. Her stomach flipped. “Tighten up, Turner,” she muttered to herself. 

The feeling in her gut was a combination of butterflies, heavy guilt, and a touch of nausea but that could just be the two - fuck, was it three already? When had that happened? - beers that she had just had on a nearly empty stomach. She should have some food delivered to the room, she could nibble while she was getting ready. 

——

She called down and ordered some kind of bullshit grain and vegetable and who knows what else bowl. She had briefly skimmed the menu but couldn’t really care less what they sent up to her. She put the phone back in the cradle and then leaned back on her pillows, they had told her it would be about 40 minutes, which would give her plenty of time to take care of the other “task” that had been bubbling in the back of her mind.

She ran her right hand down her front, gently tweaking her nipple, which was covered by only a thin cotton t-shirt. Her back arched and she continued the journey down, her nimble fingers moving under her waistband. She ran her middle finger from up her lips from bottom to top to settle on her already aching clit. “Fuck,” she quietly exhaled. Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She added her pointer and ring fingers and began to rub small circles. It didn’t take long for her to pick up the pace, yearning for release. She quickly pulled up her hand to lick her fingers and then got back to work. She brought left hand to her breast and felt her stiff nipple, god was she turned on. She rolled it in her fingers, pinching it briefly and even flicking it, making her thighs twitch.

Mik swam to the front of her mind’s eye and she attempted to squash the vision, to think of anyone, anything else, but there she was. Curled up in their bed in the early morning light, her dark hair fanned around her. Turning to smile at Alex, one breast exposed under her loose tank top. Then Mikaela was kissing her, playing with her breasts, and it was Mikaela’s hand rubbing her tender bundle of nerves, dipping a finger into her vagina to tease and stimulate. And then she bit down on her earlobe and whispered, “Come for me, Alexandra.” And Alex did, with Mikaela’s name on her lips, pinching her nipple hard enough that it would certainly be tender for a day or two. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to fall from the high of her orgasm, feeling unbelievably guilty, even as her breathing was still getting back to normal. She ran her fingers over her lips one more time and felt the wetness there and moaned softly, biting her bottom lip and arching into the fluffy hotel pillows. What was wrong with her?

——

She had managed to regain some semblance of normalcy by the time her dinner was delivered, barely tasting it, her mind running at a million miles an hour. What was she going to wear, how would she do her hair, her makeup? How did you simultaneously send the messages, “Ravish me,” and, “Please forget I exist so I can do the same to you.” It was quite the tightrope she was walking. Thankfully, her small case could only fit so many outfits, so she really only had two options to choose from. They were similar, but each had merits the other didn’t. 

One was a black jumpsuit. The legs were wide, tapering out from the skinny belt around her waist, and broke perfectly on her Cabernet-colored pointy-toe pumps. The bodice was tight around her torso with a plunging v in the front and halter neck that showed off her strong shoulders to perfection. It looked fabulous with a loose updo, a few tendrils of hair ever so carelessly hitting her shoulders. 

The other was a navy knee-length slip dress with a slit up the left thigh that showed off her body beautifully, hugging what curves she did have just perfectly. She liked to pair it with a pair of pale, strappy heels to add to the vision that her legs were indeed 5 miles long. She loved the feel of the silky fabric upon her skin, and relished the thought of what that slit could be used for, after all this dress was far too thin for any kind of undergarments...

As that thought popped into her mind she let out a nervous giggle and it was pretty much settled, this was the one. Decision made, she hopped into the shower to wash the salt off her body, regretting a bit that she had to wash it out of her hair, she loved having the smell of the ocean wafting around her head with every movement. She took her time washing her body, reveling in the heady scent of her lavender soap, making sure every nook and cranny was lathered and buffed. 

Stepping out of the shower she paid the same attention to drying herself and massaging on her favorite shea butter moisturizer. Her pulse seemed to quicken with every passing minute, anticipation building. She wrapped a towel around her lithe frame and went to the mirror to do her hair, that smile again playing at her lips. She left her hair pretty natural, adding a curling cream to accentuate her natural wave but that was about it. It added to the somewhat ethereal aura of the outfit. Her makeup was equally simple, a neutral eye and an unblemished complexion seemed to be the best option. She did however opt for a red lip. With the navy blue, it just seemed like the perfect pairing, and however cliche it may be, it was a definite confidence booster. 

She smiled a little wider as she took out her jewelry case. She had found a piece in a shop a few weeks earlier that just seemed to be made for this night. It was a thin gold choker with a gold hoop in the middle, about an inch across. The hoop sat daintily in the hollow of her throat, the decorative chain running a few inches down her back and making her feel ever so giddy when it rubbed across her skin. She put her finger through the thin hoop, pressing it into her skin as she stared at her reflection. Her eyes dropped a few inches and she looked at the other necklace she was wearing, the one she would never take off. It was a small monogram necklace that she’d had made for she and Mikaela that said “Death Ramps” in a dainty, curly font. It had started as a joke between the two of them for a band name, and she just loved when people would lean in for a closer look and be taken aback at the phrase, certainly expecting some gooey declaration of love. It stayed. 

However, she thought, as her eyes dropped a little further to the hand at her neck, her wedding band would have to go. Talk about a goddamn cliche, taking off your wedding rings before going to meet your illicit lover. She shook her head, again promising herself that this would be the last time she would have to do this, worked the ring off her finger, pressed it lightly to her lips, then stored it carefully in her jewelry case. 

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then opened them and undid the towel around her, staring at herself and giving everything the once over. Oh yeah, she was ready.


	3. The Meeting Place

How early was too early to go down to the bar? It was 6.30 and she was already dressed and ready. She’d done a once, twice, and thrice-over of the room to make sure it was ready, the bottle of champagne was in the mini bar and the flutes were waiting next to the balcony. Her bed was made, pillows were fluffed, and the nightstand was stocked with certain...necessities. Her bag was tucked away in the closet and the bathroom was tidy. What the hell else could she do to kill the time? She’d already touched up her lipstick three times and her lips seemed to be growing every time she re-applied, a few more times and she’d walk down looking like Amanda Lepore. She spun in another circle, looking for something to do and finding nothing. 

Her shoulders slumped and decided that she would just have to stay up here a little longer. She walked to the closet and pulled the magazine she’d been reading out of her tote bag, it was some tabloid nonsense that she’d picked up in New York during her layover. It was just the kind of bullshit Mik would have loved, she really couldn’t give a shit about it but it made her laugh her ass off. “Look!” she would have said, waving it in front of Alex’s face, “Hillary Duff got a smoothie and then stepped in dogshite! The stars really are just like us!” 

Smiling at the thought, Alex walked over the ugly-patterned armchair in the corner and flipped through the rag, absorbing nothing. She figured 6.50 was a reasonable time to go down, she just had a few more minutes she had to kill. As her fingers absentmindedly turned the pages she thought of the last time she’d seen Kay. 

It was a year ago, very nearly to the day. Very similar circumstances, except that night hadn’t had the prospective death knell looming above it. She wondered if Kay knew what was coming, that this would be it? She knew she wasn’t Kay’s only...friend, for lack of a better word. She knew that she was probably one of many who had been drawn into her hypnotic world, but she wondered if she was one of the first ones who was trying to escape from it. Alex was trying to make the guilt subside, at least for the next few hours. They would enjoy their night and then part, and that would be it. 

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6.47. Fuck it. That was good enough. She stood up somewhat slowly, all of a sudden wanting to take her time. She put the magazine gently on the desk and grabbed her small cream-colored clutch and tossed in her phone and her room key. She heard her phone hit something and reached in to investigate. As her fingers closed around the thin object she realized exactly what it was. She wasn’t the last person to use this bag, Mik had taken it to some event a few months ago. 

She pulled out the black and gold cylinder and her eyes lit up just a little. It was a small rollerball of Mik’s favorite perfume, Tom Ford Black Orchid. Alex twisted open the top and the scent hit her like a truck. It was like Mik in a bottle. Before she could stop herself she’d dabbed it on her neck and her wrist, as if she was wrapping herself in a security blanket. She closed it and put it back in the bag, she’d have to remember to give it back to Mik. She walked to the door, her back straighter, a confidence in her step, lifted her wrist to her nose, inhaled and then opened the door. She was ready as she’d ever be.

——

She entered the bar, did a quick once over, and didn’t see the face she was looking for. She wasn’t surprised, Kay was never early. She liked to make people stew just a little bit, like the evil queen that she was. She walked to a couple open seats at the bar, sat in the one that would give her the best view of the door and turned her attention to the bartender. He was a rather attractive brunette with a square jaw and an easy smile, not unlike Alex’s usual type, but she only had eyes for one statuesque brunette tonight and it wasn’t him. 

“Gin martini, up, with a splash of Lillet and a lemon twist,” Alex said quickly, startling him. “Please,” she threw in for the sake of politeness. 

“Erm, of course,” he said, turning on his heel. 

Alex watched him go and then turned her attention back to the door and - fuck. There she fucking was. She was lingering in the doorway, clearly waiting for this moment, for Alex to give her a dumbfounded once over. She had always had a flair for the dramatic. Clearly feeling that she’d been ogled sufficiently, she started walking over to the bar like she owned the entire fucking hotel company. Her easy confidence had always amazed Alex, who had needed years of practice and training, and even then hers wasn’t real confidence, she had just learned a decent facsimile. 

But not Kay, hers was the genuine article, and it was, she was, stunning. She was dressed in a powder blue suit that should have looked ridiculous but goddamn did she make it work. The double-breasted jacket’s wide shoulders only served to accentuate her nipped-in waist. The pants were wide and tapered just so, with a thick cuff, she looked like she’d stepped of an Easter-themed photoshoot with the Rat Pack. It seemed to take her forever to saunter over to the bar, one hand resting in her pocket, it was as though she had all the time in the world. And, Alex quickly reconciled, in this case she did. Alex would have waited forever, and damn it if Kay didn’t fucking know it. 

When she finally made it to the bar, Kay wrapped one lanky arm around Alex’s waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek whispering, “You’re a vision, darling.” Alex’s face was flushed bright red, and it only spread further down her neck as Kay drew away because those long, nimble fingers found the high slit in her dress and ever so lightly ran down her bare thigh. 

Alex’s first thought was, ‘Fuuuuuuck.’ Her second thought, as she felt her nipples stiffen under the thin silk dress, was, ‘I should have worn a bra.’ 

Kay swept her jacket off her shoulders, casually throwing it over the back of her barstool. She sat, very neatly pulling her chair that much closer to Alex’s, and crossed her legs, showing off a pair of 5 inch high white pumps, like she deserved to be any damn taller!

With what was almost comical timing, the bartender turned at that exact moment to drop off Alex’s drink. He got a glimpse of Kay and nearly spilled the drink over himself.   
“C-can I get you something, Miss?” He managed to get out.

With the smallest smirk playing on her lips and her eyes still on Alex, she said, “I’ll have the same, please.”

“Uh, yes, absolutely. And would you like the tab kept open?” His eyes were flitting between the two of them, not sure who exactly was calling the shots.

“Charge it to my room please,” Alex said simply.

“Right away. And what’s the room number?” 

Her insufferable smirk grew as Kay placed one manicured hand over Alex’s on the bar. She finally turned to the bartender. “505, love.” 

——

After one drink Alex suggested they move to a booth. “Oh, I don’t think so,” Kay said, fishing the thin peel of lemon out of her glass and sucking on it lightly. “You didn’t put on a dress like that to be hidden in a corner.”

Alex blushed deeper and turned her eyes down, staring at the ground. “None of that, Alex. You should know how marvelous you look.”

Alex cleared her throat and looked back up at Kay, who looked more comfortable than anyone ever should on at barstool. Under her jacket she was wearing a thin white silk top. The straps were so thin as to be almost invisible, and the way it clung to her chest was nearly indecent. Figuring that would not be the right thing to comment on, Alex’s eyes moved further up. “You changed your hair, I like it,” she said quietly. 

Kay’s hand went to her hair, to worry a small curl at her temple. The sides were shaved short and the top was coiffed into a careless-looking pomp that had surely taken half an hour to get right. Except for that little curl. “Do you?” Kay asked with genuine curiosity. “I was worried it was a bit severe.” 

“No,” Alex responded matter-of-factly. “It-it’s perfect. Really.” 

Kay smiled widely. “Thanks. You’re one of the few who I genuinely believe.” 

Alex wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve such trust but she wasn’t going to ask, just in case it was revoked. “You’re welcome,” with a little smile. 

Kay’s eyes twinkled and she seemed to think something over for a few seconds before saying, “Actually...Whaddaya say we get out of here?”

Alex’s heart began beating at such a wild pace she wouldn’t have been surprised if Kay could actually see it beating under her dress like an old cartoon. Words were failing her, all she could do was nod in a manner that she hoped seemed coy and not like an overeager child. 

“Can I get you ladies another drink?” Alex heard as if from a million miles away. 

“No!” Now that was definitely too eager. “No,” Alex said again. “We’re all set-“ her eyes scanned down to his name tag and she looked back up, meeting his eye “- Taylor. Thanks.” 

Kay once again stared at Alex but addressed the bartender. “Thanks very much, Taylor.” Then she turned to him, a thought popping into her head, “Actually, would it be possible to have a bottle of Blanc de Blancs sent up to the room?”

Alex coughed quietly and said, “I, um, already ordered one. It’s waiting for us.” 

Kay turned back, an eyebrow raised in a way that made Alex feel as though she was being x-rayed. “Good girl,” she said quietly. In a slightly louder voice she said, “Never mind, Taylor, love. It’s taken care of.” 

She stood quickly, hooking one finger in her jacket collar and draping it over her shoulder. She offered her other hand to Alex, who gladly took it and stood up, grabbing her clutch and throwing the still-rapt Taylor one more look. “Thanks.”

Kay had eyes only for Alex as they walked to the exit. She smirked - did she ever do anything else? - and ran a hand down Alex’s back, settling on her hip. Alex shivered with anticipation and fit herself to Kay’s side. She turned to look at Kay and smiled shyly, to which Kay replied, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first time writing in a looooong time and my first in this fandom. I’m trying to be clever with the innuendo without being too clever. Not sure if I’m accomplishing that haha, let me know what you think! - K


End file.
